El Faraón de Ojos de Demonio
by KisekiKomiko
Summary: Allí yacía un cuerpo inerte cubierto en vendajes gastados por los años. Eren se maldecía una y otra vez por haber aceptado la apuesta del Cara de Caballo. Ahora por su culpa se hallaba grabando con su cámara al momento de descubrir a la Momia de un antiguo Faraón.


Acababa de completarse la última hora de la universidad, podrían descansar tres días seguidos gracias a la "Noche de Brujas" que había dejado de celebrar hace mucho. Suspiro, extrañaba pedir dulces junto con sus padres ahora muertos. Un dolor punzante invadía su ser. "Los muertos jamás regresan." Eso era cierto pero deseaba que no lo fuera.

Sus depresivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una molesta voz que para su desgracia podría identificar donde fuera; Jean.

Hey, Eren.- Miro a quien le llamaba.

¿Qué quieres Jean?- Su tono molesto era demasiado evidente.

Tranquilo Jaeger, tengo una propuesta para ti.- Sonrió con malicia en la mirada.

No.- Trato de emprenden camino pero la mano del otro chico se lo impidió.

Al menos escucha lo que voy a decir.- Suplico. Algo que normalmente no hacía y menos para convencer a Eren.

Está bien, habla. Pero que sea rápido.- Decidió darle una oportunidad.

Como mañana será Noche de Brujas quiero retarte a... Que vayas al museo con tu cámara y te grabes a ti mismo mientas le quitas los vendajes al Faraón. Si no lo haces me dejaras salir con Mikasa. Si logras cumplir a cambio haré lo que quieras.- Solo escucho su promesa si es que cumplía y con eso lo convenció.

Acepto.- Con eso cerraron el trato y Eren se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer mientras se insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía, osea solo uno.

Llego la noche de la apuesta. Eren se encontraba escondido rogando que nadie lo encontrara y que se fueran pronto los guardias. Marco amigo de Jean era guardia del museo, les había dicho que en Noche de Brujas nadie estaba en de guardia. Sería estúpido ir a pedir dulces a ese lugar y nadie robaría alguna momia o esqueleto para decorar su casa, o al menos eso no había sucedido hace tres años.

Pronto todos se fueron y pudo salir de su escondite. Se apresuró a encender la cámara mientras sus pasos se hacían más rápidos. Quería acabar con eso enseguida. No es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad o Momias. No, solo que se estaba perdiendo la velada con su hermana y mejor amigo, si eso.

Entre pensamientos llego a la caja de cristal donde se encontraba su objetivo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras la abría. Por suerte Marco antes de irse desactivo todo sistema de seguridad para facilitarle el trabajo por lastima de la apuesta de Jean.

Antes de abrir aquella prisión de cristal vio unos extraños símbolos grabados de lo que era la lengua hebrea antigua, pronto se convirtieron en palabras entendibles; "Faraón Levi, no quitar vendajes de los ojos a menos que quieras, ¿Morir?" Trago en seco por la impresión de poder leer el mensaje. Ignoro la advertencia. Sus torpes manos abrieron esa vitrina develando un aroma suave como a... ¿Limón? Era totalmente inesperado, se suponía que ese cuerpo llevaba años de descomposición, debería oler horrible pero incluso resultaba agradable y nostálgico. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

Sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron al vendaje principal de la cabeza, lentamente retiro la tela blanca con delicadeza como si fuera a despertar a un muer-...

Oi, mocoso de mierda. ¿Qué crees que haces?- Eren saltó asustado mientras retrocedía incapaz de creer que el muerto le hablara.- ¿Acaso no vas a responder?- Se levantó, a pesar de que solo tenía descubierta la boca y nariz parecía poder ver perfectamente todo. Sus pasos firmes intimidaban Eren, a medida que se acercaba agitando su respiración.

A-Aléjate.- Su voz se volvió quebradiza por el terror que emanaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

¿Oh?... Pero si tú eres el que se me acerco.- Se agacho a la altura de Eren.

P-Perdón.- El Faraón guio su mano hasta la barbilla del castaño.

Tanto tiempo... Eren.- Un FlashBack inundó su cabeza con recuerdos.

*FlashBack*

Eren corrió por el frío desierto junto con otros subordinados en busca del Faraón Levi. Desde que aquella maldición cayó sobre el su rostro estaba completamente vendado. Si lo destapaba, al mirar a otra persona sus azules ojos se volvían rojos y algo se adueñaba de su ser, un Demonio que asesino a toda su familia. El, en ese entonces pequeño Faraón, vendió su cuerpo para que habitara ese horrible ser tomando posesión de sus ojos obligándolo a jamás volver a ver a alguien para que no volviera a amar. Hasta que conoció a Eren. Un chico menor que él, por unos años, que lo encantó sin darse cuenta. Lamentablemente no podrían verse nunca. Pero eso no bastó para aquel cruel ser que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo. Decidió quitarle al chico de ojos aguamarina, pero no salió como esperaba, pues Levi opto por alejarse de él y no volver a causar daño a nadie. Gracias a eso estaban en la situación de buscarlo, pero ya era tarde. El frío conocido del desierto lo mató antes de que llegaran. Ese día Eren se encargó de que no hicieran el ritual de extraer los órganos. A cambio fue enterrado vivo con su superior.

*Fin del FlashBack*

L-Levi.- Se levantó de golpe acortando la distancia para abrazarlo con delicadeza por el miedo a que su frágil cuerpo se quebrase.

Mocoso.- Correspondió a su abrazo.

¿Cómo...?- Le soltó un poco para ver su rostro cubierto de vendajes que quería retirar.

No morí. Solo estaba durmiendo.- Con eso no bastaba.

No entiendo.- Sus orbes verde azulado examinaron el resto del pequeño cuerpo y cayó en cuenta de que seguía vistiendo los vendajes que apenas cubrían lo necesario.

Pues...- Antes de poder continuar Eren se quitó la sudadera lo vistió con esta.- Olor a mocoso... Nada mal.- Las orejas del menor se volvieron rojas.

¿Está bien con eso?- Dijo mientras se comenzaba a sacar la última prenda que cubría su parte superior.

Sí, no es necesario que te desnudes para cubrirme.- Eren se detuvo con la prenda a medio sacar.

Bien.- Sonrió a pesar de que no lo podría ver. Quizás por eso lo hizo.

¿De verdad quieres saber?- El castaño puso su semblante serio.

Si.- Su tono serio causo un escalofrío en la espalda del Faraón haciéndole sacar un suspiro involuntario.

Después de mi entierro... A los meses desperté. A esas alturas tú ya estabas muerto. Caí en un profundo sueño y acabo de despertar. Yo... No puedo morir. Soy un eterno monstruo.- Una sonrisa amarga se asomó fugazmente.- Solo puedo esperar a que las personas que amo nacer y morir.

Levi...- El castaño enfoco su vista en las lágrimas rebeldes que empapaban en vendaje haciéndolo semitransparente dejándole ver aquellos hermosos orbes azules que siempre había ansiado ver.- Tus ojos. ¡Puedo verlos!- Susurro con notoria emoción.

Imposible- Ya estaría muerto.

Alzo la vista sin motivación pero para su sorpresa podía ver casi total y claramente al mocoso frente suyo. A medida que seguían saliendo sus lágrimas el vendaje de hacia transparente como un cristal.

"Los ojos son la ventana del alma."

Aquella frase cobraba sentido para ambos. Eren podía ver la pobre alma de Levi llena del dolor de tener que cargar con muertes que en parte eran su culpa, mientras que el contrario veía el alma llena de vida, esperanza, perseverancia. Simplemente hermoso.

Levi.- Los ojos del menor comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal y una amplia sonrisa se posó en los rosados labios de este.

¿Cómo?- Tenía miedo. En cualquier momento Eren podría morir.

Eren ignorando completamente ese hecho se acercó a abrazarlo casi hasta hacerle crujir los huesos. Repentinamente Levi empujó a Eren lo más lejos que pudo.

¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto algo dolido y sorprendido por el rechazo repentino.

Aléjate.- Haciendo caso omiso se acercó.- ¡Aléjate, mocoso!- Antes de volver a chocar cuerpo con cuerpo las manos del mayor empujaron al contrario.

¿Ya no me quieres? ¿No te agrada mi apariencia?- Después de decir eso podrían haber asegurado que algo se rompió en sus interiores.

Tch. Que molesto, mocoso.- De imprevisto se acercó el de ojos aguamarina y lo tomo del mentón.

¿Ah?- Confundido por el extraño tono de voz que el azabache tenía en esos momentos miro su rostro. Ojos rojos.

Oh vaya. Así que Levi se enamoró de esta pequeña mierdecilla.- Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Desde que se validó el contrato entre Faraón y Demonio sufría ataques en donde el ser infernal tomaba posesión sin aviso previo del cuerpo usándolo a su antojo.

Su-Suéltame.- Miedo invadió su ser.

Al menos si hubieras sido una chica...- Joder. No quería escuchar cosas así de un maldito Demonio pervertido.

Trae a Levi de vuelta.- Apartó por fin su mano.

Que molesto. Tendré que eliminarte, así Levi no podrá escapar.- Un horrible intento de sonrisa apareció.

¿Porque?- Desvío su mirada.- Renací tantas veces... Buscándolo hasta que un día lo olvide. Cuando por fin lo encuentro y recuerdo no podemos estar juntos tranquilamente. Jamás hemos pasado de simples abrazos. Jeje...- Se sentía ridículo contándole esas cosas tan penosas a la persona que lo mataría pronto.- Aun así no me rendí por la pequeña esperanza de ser felices algún día.

¿Qué ganas diciéndome esto? De todas formas te voy a matar.- Ignorando lo ya sabido siguió.

En una época donde la raza humana fue aniquilada por Titanes casi hasta la extinción atrapados en murallas, me convertí en el enemigo de los sobrevivientes. Era un Titán, un monstruo. Para alivio de todos los exterminamos a todos y cada uno... O casi. Yo era el ultimo. Se me dio la opción de vivir la cual rechacé. Opté por el suicidio para poder reencarnar nuevamente y encontrarme con Levi, cosa que nunca sucedió. ¡Hahahahaha!- Su risa sádica provocó que el Demoniaco ser se alertara.

¿Que te hace tanta gracia, mocoso?- Eren continuó carcajeándose sonoramente.

¡Hahahahaha! Al fin nos encontramos... Pero tu... Hijo de puta lo alejaste de mi. ¡Ahora vas a pagar!- Sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se volvieron dorados perdiendo todo rastro de humanidad.

"Para vencer un monstruo olvida lo que te hace humano."

Eren intentó atacarlo pero, ¿Que podría hacer un chico olvidando su humanidad tratando de matar un Demonio? Nada. Solo apresuro su propia muerte.

"No debes dejar rastro de humanidad para ganar."

Esas palabras solo funcionaban para personas débiles desesperadas. El no podría, era fuerte. Fuerte por Levi.

"Olvida lo que amas, solo así ganarás."

No podría olvidar su única razón por la cual luchar.

"Pelea, gana y sobrevivirás. Si no peleas no podrás ganar y morirás."

¡Eso era! Si mataba a Levi ganaba, podrían reencarnar juntos nuevamente.

"Matalo."

Reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

"Yo... No puedo morir. Soy un eterno monstruo."

¡Argh!- Su cabeza dolió.

"Es un Titán, hay que matarlo. Es la amenaza de la humanidad."

Cierto, aun le quedaba probar si su poder del Titán cambiante seguía allí. Para su horror al morder, nada sucedió.

"El mundo es cruel."

Esa fue la sentencia final.

Al día siguiente al entrar al museo encontraron dos cuerpos bañados en sangre. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto en vendajes y sin ojos. El otro estaba mutilado horriblemente. Cerca de la vitrina una cámara ya sin batería donde contemplaron la muerte del castaño y suicido de Faraón después de quitarse los ojos. Solo así podría morir los eternos monstruos.

°••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••°

Año 4015

Eren rebosante de felicidad terminaba de vestirse. Camino hacia un punto fijo ignorando a los demás a su alrededor. Inconscientemente apresuro el paso hacia su destino.

Acepto.- Sonrió después de escuchar todo el discurso.

Y tu Levi, ¿Acepatas a Eren Jaeger, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la salud y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Ya lo había echo antes, pero seguían juntos.

Acepto.- Segundos después unieron sus labios sin esperar nada.

"El mundo es cruel."

"Pero también, muy hermoso."


End file.
